Karry
by orangejulius01
Summary: My attempt at a Karry pairing, Flash has escaped the speedforce but after being cheated on and undervalued runs to the only earth he thinks he can hide on. Meanwhile Kara has been left heartbroken by James and still hasn't stopped myriad,which will happen later. will contain lemons and fighting. Takes place after Flash and supergirl fight liverwire, winn still at DEO heavy OCevents
1. Chapter 1

AN: Will be lot's of AU events: Barry's defeated Savitar and escaped the speedforce, Kara has only just been let down by James, my attempt at a Karry fanfiction, and I don't own flash or supergirl

Heart broken Hero's

Barry Had only been out of his bizarre post-speed force scrambled brain state when everything went to hell. It started with Iris talking about work at joe's house during supper one day. A new intern had just started at her work and she just wouldn't stop talking about him. Joe kept glancing towards Barry to make sure he was okay, but Barry didn't even acknowledge being bothered…. He trusted Iris after all. Apparently, that was a mistake, a week later he came home and immediately zipped to his room… Only to find Iris with the new intern balls deep inside of her. They didn't even notice him until he broke the sound barrier and shattered anything glass in the house in his attempt to leave.

Barry couldn't stay at star labs, not with Wally and Jessie there, he was little more than hired muscle. He had felt like since he came back everyone simply wanted to know what Iris wanted or what Iris thought, how could he be around that all the time. Of course, that only left Barry one place to go. Star city, he quickly scribbled out a note saying he had to put some distance between some people around here and he would be away for awhile then he took off.

He wasn't even able to acknowledge how fast he ran in his distraught state of mind. He arrived at their lab and simply collapsed, he began to sob and simply cried himself to sleep.

It was an extremely surprised Felicity that arrived in the lab the next morning to find alcohol bottles strewn across the room and the Flash on the floor, apparently, he had attempted in vain to get drunk. The phone rang "Felicity speaking" it was Iris, "Yeah, Barry's here, why? Oh well I guess you can come get him. Yeah same spot as before ok see ya soon." Felicity looked up to see Barry had woken and was listening intensely to her conversation with Iris.

"Iris is coming here?" Barry asked in a pained voice.

"Yeah, as soon as Wally or Jesse can bring her. Why are you here Barry?"

"I was hoping to lay low here for awhile, start fresh I guess…"

Felicity tilted her head, confused, "What about Iris though?"

A pained look flashed across Barry's face, he then proceeded to explain why he was here and now that Iris was on her way, why he couldn't stay. "Where will you go Barry?" Felicity was now concerned for the friend Oliver considered as his younger brother. "They have Cisco and two speedsters, they can find you anywhere on earth pretty much."

"Felicity, thank you for your help, your right, I'll have to visit a different earth then. There is one earth no one knows I visited, earth 38. I have a friend there… Maybe I can crash there." Barry realised he was thinking out loud and turned to Felicity. "Please Felicity, I need your help, this may be the only way for me to recover. Don't tell them where I am going."

She knew instantly how important this was to her friend, "Ok Barry, your secret's safe with me" she smiled at him. "You better get going before they arrive though, I can't imagine they will take long." She added seriously.

After a quick goodbye Barry took off, beginning to vibrate at the same frequency he felt on Kara's earth, the breach opened, and Barry jumped through.

Barry arrived to see a familiar red cape and smiled, rushing towards Kara who was dealing with some bank robbers on a sidewalk. It wasn't until he was within ten feet that Barry realised this figure seemed more muscular… and didn't where a skirt… Then his whole world went black.

 _Superman_

Clark was dealing with a typical bank robbery, easy work for Superman of course but it needed to be done. When he first noticed the red blur, he thought nothing of it. Then it began speeding towards him, Superman responded as per usual to the blur's approach. When the blur got close… he punched it square in the face. Imagine his surprise when it turned out to be a man in a full body jumper.

The man moaned questioningly "Kara?" before he passed out. Clark immediately grabbed hold of the strangely dressed man and took off with only one thought on his mind. _If he thought I was Supergirl from my outfit, Kara's identity must be compromise!_ Clark considered his options and realised the DEO would be the best at extracting information from this man. So, he flew to the DEO and left him in Hank's care.

 _At the DEO_

Barry was having a literal day from hell… First, he finds Iris cheating on him, then Felicity accidently tell Iris where he is, someone in Kara's clothes knocked him out and probably broke his jaw, which already has healed but still hurts! Now to top it off, he's been sent to the DEO and they refuse to believe he's Kara's friend!

"How do you know that name!" An agent he learned to be Alex Danvers asked after delivering another blow to his kidney.

"I'm her friend," Barry gasped finally he managed to get out the rest of what he wanted to say, "I helped her defeat Livewire."

This made Alex pause her next blow, "Wait, you're the Flash? Barry Allen?" Despite not meeting Barry personally last time he was here she had heard plenty about him from her sister once he departed.

"Yeah, that's what I've been trying to tell you," He murmured. Alex reared her arm back and punched him out this time.

"Hey Kara, yeah it's Alex. Listen you should come down to the DEO like ASAP… There's someone here I think you'll wanna see." Alex hung up her phone and then headed for main OPS to meet Kara.

 _Kara_

Kara didn't know what to make of Alex's phone call. She didn't seem distressed yet at the same time she sounded nervous about whatever she needed to show Kara. _Why would my sister be nervous to show me anything at the DEO?_ Kara wondered. She quickly changed into her Supergirl outfit and flew off towards the DEO. Upon her arrival she noticed Alex waiting in the main OPS room, glancing down at her shoes. Weird for the normally confident and assertive agent.

"So, who is so important that you felt I needed to rush to the DEO to see? No sign of villains, no new agents. Why was I needed?" Kara prodded her sister slightly, hoping for some straight forward answers.

Her hopes turned out to be in vain because Alex said was, "It would be better that you just come see him, we aren't even sure he is who he say's he is. Follow me." Kara new she wouldn't be able to pull anything more from her sister, so she just shook her head and did as her sister requested. Upon reaching a door labelled advanced interrogation techniques in the supermax holding facilities they stopped. Alex seemed to cringe slightly as she opened the door, "And here he is."

Kara was horrified by what she saw. She dashed to the garbage can at the corner of the room and hurled up her lunch (which was an extraordinary amount of food) upon seeing the man in this condition. There on the table with his arms and legs bound eagle was the Flash. Except she knew Barry had a natural super fast regenerative system which meant two things. First this was recent and second, what she saw wasn't even close to as bad as it was before.

Barry was barley conscious, he had his left eye swollen shut it liked like his jaw had been shattered. His knows still hadn't been healed which meant the speedforce was focusing all it's efforts into more important injuries, like the complete facial reconstruction needed after superman basically closelined him. The constant abuse via brass knuckles at the DEO certainly didn't aid his appearance, nor did the fact that he had now been here three days and had yet to be fed… All in all, this Barry Allen did not look like the one Kara knew. Barry finally looked up when he noticed Kara in the room, "Supergirl? You came?" He asked.

Kara, ignoring all DEO protocol went over and snapped the metal restraints around Barry's hand's and feet, and helped him stand. Barry attempted to stand up before stumbling forward. Kara managed to catch him before he hit the ground. "When was the last time he ate?" She asked Alex.\

"Umm I think we fed him three day's ago when he first came in…" Alex replied hesitantly.

Kara glared at Alex, "Are you crazy! His diet demands even more calories than mine! We are lucky he hasn't starved to death yet!" She then proceeded to the lunchroom and raid anything anyone brought… The other agents were not to impressed when they found out later. Kara fed Barry the food before he passed out in a chair in the conference room they had moved to. Kara picked Barry up and began to take off.

"Where are you going?" Her sister exclaimed.

"Home," Kara replied simply.

"With Barry?" Alex wasn't sure that was a good idea.

"Yeah, because he doesn't know anyone else and evidently the DEO can't be trusted with his care. Oh and Alex, we are going to discuss this later by the way." And with that Kara took flight. Upon arriving home, she laid Barry down on the couch so he could finally sleep peacefully before heading to bed herself. Hopefully she'd get a chance to figure out what exactly was going on from Barry tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok chloe pointed out to me that Winn should be able to identify Barry, I forgot that Winn had already been moved to the DEO at that point so in this fic he won't join the DEO till later cause' I want him at Catco for now. Thanks to all the people who reviewed fav'ed or followed, I love the support, now without further ado, the newest addition

Karry

Barry awoke to the smell of pancakes cooking… lots of them. He got up and followed the smell to the kitchen. Kara had just finished setting the table when he arrived and upon seeing Barry seemed to light up. "Barry! Your up!" She rushed forwards and grabbed Barry in a rib breaking hug. Literally.

"umph." Barry grunted, "Yeah it's great to see you to Supergirl, think you can loosen up on the grip though? I think you just broke one of my ribs."

She instantly let go. "Oh my god, I'm SOOO sorry Barry! I don't usually forget to control my strength, it's just been a few months since I've seen you and then you were hurt, and the DEO didn't feed you. Why are you here? What have you been doing? Ho…"

"Kara, hold up, your going to fast!" He said.

"Sorry." Kara replied, "Are you hungry? I made pancakes." Barry's stomach began to growl. "I'll take that as a yes, well come on, let's eat." It didn't take long for them to devour two dozen pancakes each.

"So, Barry… How long are you staying this time?" Kara finally asked the question she'd been dying to know, hoping this would be a long visit.

"Well, I had been thinking probably… Forever?" Barry responded, unsure of how she would react.

Kara wasn't sure why, but Barry's answer made her want to burst with happiness. However, she schooled her features and asked, "But what about your own world Barry? Isn't Iris waiting on you?" However, she instantly regretted the question upon seeing Barry's face darken.

"Iris cheated on mw Kara, and with Wally and Jesse their now, they don't need me. I get if you don't want me here since central city already has Supergirl but I won't get in your way. I will be out of your apartment by tonight and can find another city to protect if you want. I just can't go back." Barry sounded lonely and depressed.

"Barry that's awful! And don't give me that nonsense! Where would you go! You don't have any money to buy anything or and identity on this earth. Besides I'm sure Central city has room for the Flash." She exclaimed, worried Barry would take off at any moment.

"Thanks' Kara, but I really shouldn't stay here. I am pretty sure Alex said the DEO has rooms right? I could see if they will let me use one." Barry seemed to be cringing at the very thought but also ready to accept it and move there right away.

Kara was hurt,"You'd rather move into the DEO after what they did to you then live with me?"

"No, but I don't want to mess up your relationship with that Olsen guy, and another man living with you tends to do that. Even if that man happens to be your sidekick." Barry managed to smile while saying this but only just. He knew he had a crush on Kara before, but he wasn't going to pursue the unattainable, that's what got him hurt last time.

"Barry, James turned me down after some nasty red kryptonite brought out the worst in me. He's back with his ex." Kara murmured, James was still kind of a sore subject for her.

 _This James guy is either crazy or stupid, who could possibly turn down Kara!_ Barry wondered, "I'm so sorry Kara, just remember Kara it's James's loss, not yours. He's the one who turned down a intelligent, amazing, friendly, funny and caring individual who's beautiful both inside and out."

Kara immediately turned a deeper red than Barry's suit. Barry realised he may let his initial feelings for her slip. "Err you know what, I think I'm going to go for a run, you know being unconscious stiffens up the joints, so I should loosen up… Yeah loosen up." Barry flashed out of the apartment, his face red with embarrassment.

Kara's mind was focusing so much on the part where Barry called her beautiful that she didn't even process he was leaving for a run till he was already gone. She was elated, Barry Allen thought she was beautiful! Her! Kara Danvers, not Supergirl but Kara!

An hour later Barry had returned from his run around central city. As he re-entered the apartment he heard the shower going. He went into the living room to wait for Kara and noticed a cot set up behind the sofa. Kara exited the shower dressed in a baby blue sundress that left Barry speechless. "No arguments, you are staying here and that's final." She said before dumping a pile of close in front of him. "These are for you, you can't exactly wear your Flash suit around all the time."

Barry began to protest "You can't buy me an entire wardrobe Kara! It's to much!"

"I didn't buy you these. My cousin did."

"Wait, Big dude? Jacked? Wearing a speedo and an red Cape?" Barry asked

Kara was confused "Yeah, how do you know that?"

"He was the one who knocked me out and brought me to the DEO!" Barry exclaimed.

" Wait, What? Clark Kent knocked you out?" Kara couldn't believe it, her cousin punched out the man she crushed on harder than James Olsen before he even spoke to the guy!

Barry nodded, "Yeah but it wasn't really anyone's fault. I kinda sprinted towards him when I saw the cape assuming it was you. He was in the middle of fighting some common thugs when I approached him and well… I think when I said your name he panicked and took me to the DEO."

"Well that explains why he said he felt bad for you. I just assumed that he felt bad cause you came from another earth and had nothing, like us when we arrived." It made more sense to her now, he felt bad for shattering Barry's jaw and mangling half his face. Even if the injuries were only temporary.

They continued with some small talk until Kara heard someone screaming for help across the city. "A apartment complex caught fire on the other end of the city," Kara said, "You want to help me clear the building?"

"First official team up? Awesome!" Exclaimed Barry, "Race you there." The two took off towards the billowing smoke that was now visible in the sky.

Kara took to the skies and arrived just as Barry came hurtling down the street. "Looks like your slowing down aren't you Flash, Supergirls faster now." She teased.

The Flash just smirked, "Is your vision starting to go Supergirl? Cause I already cleared the top 5 floors and moved them down the streets well waiting for you." Sure, enough when Kara glanced down the street the top 5 floors occupants were already out of harms way. She rushed forwards and began to help the Flash empty the building. Once vacant she used her freeze breath to extinguish the flame now that she no longer had to worry about freezing any occupants or overdoing it in a rush and compromising the structural integrity of the building by over freezing something and making it fragile.

A successful first mission completed for the duo, they headed back to Kara's apartment. Not before, however Kara noticed a Catco video helicopter filming their rescues. _A new Hero in town, Mrs. Grant is going to have a field day tomorrow!_ Kara thought.

Once back at the apartment, Kara asked if Barry would like to tag along with her to work tomorrow so he could be present for any superhero business and so he could meet up with Winn again. Barry eagerly agreed to join her before the two headed to bed passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Karry

Barry woke up to the sound of a chainsaw. He jammed a pillow over his head and rolled back over, closing his eyes tightly. He didn't even know it was possible to snore that loud! Sighing he realised he had no chance on getting back to sleep so he got up and found a pair of jeans and a zip up hoody to slip on. After showering he proceeded to make up a few dozen omelets. By that time Kara's alarm went off and she walked out of her room looking like a zombie. She had strands of hair sticking up in different direction and was dressed in supergirl pj bottom's and a tank top. _Somehow, she still looks beautiful though_ thought Barry.

"Good morning sleepy head." Kara looked up and remembered, to her horror she had a roommate now. She flashed into the bathroom and thirty seconds later she was fully dressed, showered and ready for work.

"Good morning Barry," She replied like nothing had happened.

Barry had to suppress a chuckle at her antiques, "Hope you like omelets, I made a few dozen of them."

"Barry! You're my guest, I should be the one cooking!" She protested.

"Nonsense, I'm mooching off you for now, the least I can do is cook for you. So, Chef Allen at your service mademoiselle." Barry replied in a cheesy French accent.

Kara realised for the first time just how hungry she was an just how good Barry's cooking smelled, "Ok, you can cook. But only if we take turns!"

"You can cover one meal a day."

"…Fine." Kara gave in, Barry had given her his typical goofy Barry smile and she knew he had won. "You ready for a day with Cat grant Mr. Allen?"

"As ready as I can be. At least I'll get to see Winn again."

At Catco

Cat turned looked up when Kara and Barry walked into her office. "Kiera, close the door behind you please." Once Kara did as requested, she turned to Barry. "So, Mr. Allen. Are you with us as Mrs. Dancers cousin again? Or perhaps its 's? Or are you perhaps here to run around in that red suit again?"

The two heroes were taken aback, "Mrs. Grant! What are you talking about!" Kara asked.

At the same time Barry said, "How could you possibly know that's me!" realising his slip Barry hung his head slightly.

"Oh please. I'm the queen of all media, you really think I wouldn't notice that I had a superhero in my office the moment you walked in?" Cat sounded exasperated, Kara was struggling not to snicker. "Your visit was just to random and perfect. Kiera gets knocked off my top floor and a red blur swoops in and saves her. By the time she's back in my office she has a new cousin? Then theirs the fact that the entire time you were here the red blur was aiding Supergirl. Finally, your departure also marked the last we saw of the red blur. Then yesterday we get footage of you, or my bad someone dressed in a red suit, helping Supergirl clear a burning building and today you are back in my office!" Car was now smiling like a Cheshire cat, "You made my job as an investigative reporter easy!" she exclaimed.

"Mrs. Grant I'm begging you, please don't reveal who he is to the press, Pl" Kara was cut off by Cat.

"Oh don't you worry about me revealing you. I can acknowledge that the city could use two superheros' and I certainly don't want you getting hurt." Both sighed in relief. "However, I do require compensation for my silence…" She added.

"Err, what kind of compensation?" Barry asked. Now nervous and worried she may ask for something extreme… or disgusting. Barry shuddered at the thought of being required to perform sexual favors on Cat Grant.

"Oh, nothing much. I just want exclusive rights to interview you in your superhero persona and a recount of any major battles you may partake in." Cat stated, much to their relief.

"Oh is that all?" Barry chuckled, releasing the nervous energy that had built up.

"No… I have one more thing… You have one month to convince Supergirl to kiss you while a Catco helicopter is filming after any rescue or battle you wish. If you fail to do this, I will release your identity to the world." Cat added slyly.

Barry looked like he wanted to pass out. "Wait what! Why!?" exclaimed Kara. As much as she wanted to be with Barry she didn't want to force him to do anything, and didn't want their first kiss to be on camera in costume if they had one. That just sounded like a bad role play session.

"Because it will increase our popularity exponentially! People are following heroes and love stories these day's Kiera. Put the two together and you have the story of the century! The masses will flock to it like no tomorrow!" Cat explained, sounding excited.

Barry looked at Kara and mouthed, "We'll talk later." And they left it to discuss when they went home. Kara went about her day job like nothing had happened, struggling with her feelings on the matter all day. On one hand, she'd finally get to kiss Barry! However on the other it wouldn't be consensual, it would be due to Cat Grants blackmail…

When they left Cat's office Kara immediately brought Barry over to Winn and pulled them into the abandoned office they used as a base of operations, "Winn, you remember Barry right?" Kara asked.

"Kinda hard to forget a guy that can run at Mach 3 and is still able to nerd out with me!" Winn exclaimed, pulling Barry into a one-armed bro hug.

"Heey, good to see you to man. How've things been?" Barry asked

"Oh, you know, the usual. Still working as Cat Grant's IT guy and helping Supergirl save the world." Winn replied in a faux nonchalant way. "So… how long are you staying this time?" Winn was eager to find out if his favourite speedster would be joining their team for longer this time.

Barry rubbed the back of his head and replied, "Well, I was considering moving here permanently… If no one minds?"

"Minds? Are you crazy! Team SuperFlash all the way!" Winn was totally fanboying over the idea. Barry and Kara both blushed at the idea and refused to meet each others' eyes. It sounded to much like what Cat was trying to push them into.

Barry was trying to think of someway to change the topic when he suddenly had an idea. "He Winn… Your good with computers, right?"

"I'm Kind of insulted you need to ask Barry"

"Could you say… see if I have a doppelganger on this earth?"

"Sure, I'll need to do a deep dive of the system though and hack a few government servers to be sure he isn't black ops or something, but I can let you know by tomorrow if that's alright?"

"Thanks man, I'll owe you one."

"Winn, where's James?" Kara asked, not really eager to see the man but she figured he should know the Flash was back.

Winn tried not to meet Kara's eyes, "Umm, well Lucy is here and has time off so… hebookedtheweekofftobewithher." He tried to get the words out as fast as possible, hoping Kara wasn't upset. To his surprise she didn't seem upset at all… more content to have avoided confrontation then anything. Weird since like two day's ago she was still moping about over him.

Kara's back suddenly straightened as she heard police radio's in the street relaying that a bank robbery was in progress two streets away. She relayed this to Barry and they both took off.

At the Robbery

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. They had left at the same time and Barry had needed to go three blocks backwards to get his suit from her apartment then 5 blocks to get to the scene. But when she arrived Barry was already there and apparently had saved two pedestrians from the robber's itchy trigger fingers. If the bullets in his hands were any indicator that is. _He wasn't this fast last time_ she thought. That's when she noticed that the robbers where taking off in their trucks.

"I'll get the front one you get the follower?" Barry asked

"Last one to stop their truck cooks tonight," She declared, and took off.

"Ohh it's on!" Barry took off in a streak of red light. Before Kara even caught her truck, Barry phased through the rear door on his. He immediately disarmed the occupants before disassembling the entire vehicle. To top it off he used the seatbelts to secure the four-man team to a nearby traffic pole. Having completed his portion Barry looked up to find Kara had only just stopped her truck and was in the middle of ordering the trucks occupants to disarm now that she had crushed their trucks engine.

"Looks like you owe me supper," Barry teased. Kara was shocked to find Barry had completely disassembled a truck and tied and disarmed his four assailants and had them already tied up.

"Fine, pizza it is," Kara joked as they now headed back to her apartment. Rescue complete. "Tomorrow we are going to the DEO and you are explaining to me how exactly you got so fast." She ordered more than asked.

Barry agreed to tell her then. After changing out of their supersuits Kara went into the kitchen to order enough pizza's that the company felt the need to put the manager on the line who then proceeded to confirm the order was correct 4 times… Apparently 4 dozen pizzas isn't a typical order.

Kara joined Barry in the living room to find him on the laptop scrolling through a search far to fast for her to read anything. "What are you looking up?" She asked as she flopped down beside him on the couch.

"Real estate in cities with a high crime rate." He replied simply. Kara's heart lurched into her throat upon hearing this. _Have I done something wrong? Why does he want to leave?_ Her mind was racing with any number of possibilities and fears.

She took a few breaths to calm herself, "I thought you were staying here though?" she asked, there was a slight tremble in her voice still.

Barry looked over at her and shook his head, resigned, "Well I had planned to, but by the end of the month Cat Grant will have my real name revealed to the whole city unless I disappear and take away the story."

Kara was shocked that this was his issue. "Wait, why? Couldn't we just like, do what she wanted and be done with it? Or is the idea of kissing me really that horrid?"

Barry could hear the hurt in her voice and it was killing him. "No no, quiet the opposite actually!" He exclaimed, "But I could never force you to be with me publicly," He sounded rather depressed, "Plus I don't want Cat Grant's blackmail to make things weird between us, so I figured the only way we can avoid it all is if I leave." He mumbled.

Kara was floored, any other guy would've taken advantage of this situation to kiss Supergirl without any strings attached. Then there's Barry, he's ready to leave town just so she doesn't feel awkward! Kara, not Supergirl! Kara grabbed Barry and without thinking, pulled him in for a kiss. It was amazing. At first Barry didn't reciprocate, but right when she was about to start to panic he overcame his shock and returned the kiss. What a kiss it was, Barry applied a little pressure to her lips, asking for entry to her mouth. She parted them slightly to grant him access… "Ding dong"

"Umph," They fell onto the couch in a disheveled mess and Kara rushed to the door. After paying for the pizza she returned to the living room, hoping she hadn't scared Barry away. To her relief he was still bearing the huge silly grin of his. "I'm sooo sorry," she began, "I don't usually just kiss people without permission, it just kinda happened… And I've never accidentally taken flight while kissing either, I promise it won't happen again… Ohh I mean assuming you ever want to," Barry cut her off by pulling her into another soft kiss.

"I hope it happens again," He said softly into her ear, when they looked down they realised they were indeed hovering a few inches above the floor.

Kara blushed furiously then gestured towards the table, "Pizza?" she asked. They both sat down and ate, the entire affair only took a few seconds before all the pizza was gone.

Barry looked at her and smiled, "Ice-cream?"

"You need to ask?"

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Soft serve swirl?" She smiled sweetly. With that Barry phased through the wall into the street and was back within a second, two ice-cream cones in his hands. "Oh I could get used to a boyfriend with superspeed!" Kara exclaimed.

Barry smiled at this, "Boyfriend?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Barry, I just kinda assumed after we kissed… I mean I'd love to date you but." Barry gently held a finger to her lips.

"I'd love to date you Kara Zor El." He smiled at her and they then finished their cones before retiring for the night. They had a long day between Catco and the DEO tomorrow.

AN: I know it seems like a rushed relationship, but I really wanted to see them be pushed together by Cat cause' she always seems to unknowingly lead Kara/Supergirl into major decisions. I didn't see a way for the two-shy people to dance around each other after the threat though. Don't worry I will make sure they don't just suddenly jump 6 steps in a relationship. Next chapter we figure out just how fast Barry can go at the DEO and we meet our first supervillain. Any ideas on who it should be? Finally, I'd like to thank anyone who has Fav'ed followed or reviewed so far. Means more than you guys realise. I'm open to any suggestions or ideas just PM.


End file.
